Teenagers Will Be Teenagers
by Mally99
Summary: This is my made up version of Duncan. WARNING: This will contain the spanking of a teenager by his father. If you think this is weird and gross than don't read it. Sorry if it offends you.


Duncan Ryan Malone, a 15 year old trouble maker from day one. Wow, how much his Dad hates it, all Devon wanted to have nice mature children, but never got his wish. The teenage girls are just...well, girls. Drake, Duncan's brother, is like Duncan, but is less trouble. Duncan well, is just going to be a teenage boy. When Duncan crosses the line…

"I am missing 50 dollars. Have any of you seen it?" Devon asked. Duncan sat on the couch, texting. He heard Devon clearly, and did not want him to know he stole the money. He just kept texting.

"Duncan, do you know where it is?" Devon asked. Duncan felt all eyes on him. _Crap._ He thought.

"Nope…" He tried. Devon looked warily at Duncan.

"Duncan. Look at me." Duncan looked up hesitantly, and didn't look him in his eyes.

"Look into my eyes, son." Duncan looked upward at his dad, six feet three. Devon was a police officer, and had to be fit. But... Duncan's eyes…. They always told if he lies…. _Damn._ Duncan thought to himself. The reason Devon could tell he was lying is just... that he is his son and he can tell.

"Why are you lying?" When Duncan didn't answer, Devon said,

"Duncan, let me see your wallet."_ I know how much you had. _Devon thought. Duncan hesitated, and then reluctantly pulled it out. Devon took it from him. He opened the wallet, and took out the bill.

"Uh, Duncan." He said, pulling out the 50 dollar bill. Duncan's eyes filled with fear. Devon pointed toward Duncan's room.

"But-"Duncan started, but was interrupted.

"Go, NOW." Devon growled.

Duncan stomped to his room, plopping onto the bed. He started to text, when Devon strode into his room.

"Look, Dad I'm sorry. " Duncan said. He looked up. Devon closed the door behind him, and started toward him. Duncan stiffened. He knew that face… He was just plain mad. His Dad was about to get physical. Duncan studied his father as he approached, and mumbled,

"Why did you steal the money?" Devon demanded. Duncan lowered his gaze to the floor, trying not to show his fear. He stayed quiet.

"Answer me, son." Devon was getting impatient. Duncan shrugged. Getting closer, Devon grabbed Duncan by the arm, and stood him up. Duncan shied away, and backed up toward the door. Trying to make a hasty escape, he bolted for the door. Devon lunged after his son, and grabbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Oh no you don't!" He swatted Duncan, making him jump forward.

"What the HELL?" He snapped, glancing angrily at his Dad, and then Devon repeated the action, but this time harder. Duncan winced, and made his way back to the bed. He sat down, crossing his arms.

"Now, why did you take the damn money?" Devon pressured, clearly angry. Duncan growled in response,

"Because I WAS going to spend it, and hope you would not find out." Devon stood in front of Duncan, disappointed.

He shook his head, crossing his arms angrily over his chest.

"And what were you going to do with it?" He growled through gritted teeth. Duncan gave a smirk. Devon was getting tired of his attitude. This was about to end.

"Red Bulls, for me and my friends." Duncan still had his eyes lowered to the floor. Devon narrowed his eyes.

"Energy drinks can kill you." He sternly concluded. Losing his temper even more, he walked toward Duncan once more, and stood him up. Turning him around to face the bed, he bent him over it. Duncan struggled back, and moaned,

"No! I am not doing this! I am too old to be spanked!" Devon smiled slightly, and replied,

"You are my son. As long as you live in this house, you are under my rules. I am going to spank you, whether you like it or not. By the way, you are 15. You're not too young, up until you are over 20 or so, maybe even older." Devon pushed Duncan back down. Holding him down with one hand, he unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the hoops. He thought about pulling his pants down, but didn't want to invade his son's privacy. Duncan leaned against the bed, bent over somewhat. He did not like this at all. Devon hit him 10 times, by then Duncan was getting angry.

Not crying, angry.

At 15, it was getting harder to control his emotions. Devon hit extremely hard, and was sure that there were deep welts on his backside by now. Devon by now had gone up and was starting to go back down his son's butt. Devon increased his strength starting at number sixteen, which made Duncan cringe. By twenty a silent tear slid down his cheek. Duncan didn't dare move. By 30, Duncan spun around, right as Devon started to swing again. Blue eyes glared at Devon, tears streaking down his cheek. Devon glared at him.

"Stop… I can't take it… please stop, I have learned what you mean… Just stop…" Devon's stern gaze hardened, but didn't soften.

He walked toward his son, which Duncan stiffened, and bent him over the bed, and yanked his pants and boxers down below his butt. He put 10 sharp swats on his bear butt, with his hand. Duncan yowled at the pain. Devon looked at the damage, seeing that his backside was turning a deeper looking red, but wanted to put on more color. Leaving his pants down, he started back with the belt. By the first hit, Duncan hissed at the tear jerking pain that was new and fresh. Devon hit harder each time, making Duncan whimper in submission. Now, tears falling like no tomorrow, Duncan felt like he could just scream. Then, finally the belt stopped after twenty five bear bottom licks. He thought that he wouldn't have to spank him bare, but he had pleaded. Devon hated stealing, lying, and bad attitudes. He pulled his pants, along with his boxers, back up. Turning Duncan around, he took him into an embrace. Duncan hugged back, and sobbed on his father's chest. Now Devon was softer, and soothed him with words.

"Duncan… Son… You're okay, now. Will you please behave so I won't have to do this again?" Duncan nodded, but said nothing. Looking at his watch, he saw it was 7:30 P.M.

"Are you hungry, son? We could get some food after you clean up in the bathroom." Devon pulled Duncan away and looked him in the eyes. Duncan nodded, and headed for the bathroom.


End file.
